Total Drama Hidden Demons
by James95
Summary: The cast has arrived at a contest where TDWT never happened. Will Lindsay and Cody find happiness in the Mclean siblings or is there soomething that they're not telling. Sequel to Real in my eyes and inspired by Fruits Basket.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Hidden Demons**

**By James 95**

**Spoiler**

_Lindsay noticed from the dark forest there was the smell of death that the inside seemed to exhale through the spaces with every fibre in her body shrieking for her to leave him alone, that he was a demon that would kill her at any chance but all she wanted to do was to comfort him, tell him it's okay, that being a monster wasn't that bad._

**Chapter one- Introductions**

On an airport runway, a man and a camera crew were making the final preparations before they went on air but this time they were used to it, the camera crew were so tired of this guy taking their spotlight that they wished for something, anything that would wipe that airbrushed grin from his face. Oh how they would live to regret those words.

He had done this so many times already that it was second nature to him. After redoing his windswept black hair, lightly spray tanning his fair skin and putting on his trademark get up consisting of a white T-shirt, denim jeans and jacket, he was ready to face the camera as it started rolling. "Hello again", he began, "it's me Chris Maclean and I will be hosting the new series of Total Drama the live concert". He continued saying "this is the show where 17 of the first 22 teens battle it out with four newcomers to get each other on to the chopper of losers all to get a million dollars and a recording contract, however there is a change. They will compete in different venues across the world to sing their hearts out". He was then drowned out by the noise of the old fashioned minibus pulling up alongside. Turning to the camera Chris announced the arrival of the first eight of the seventeen TD veterans.

The bus had seemed to fall apart during the journey with a mixture of nuts, bolts and coolant coming out of the back, they were the rejects from the factory floor and so was their vehicle. For the last three or so months these people were the talk of the nation, particularly because of the young love and a certain someone's swearing rant. Duncan was the first to get off with his girl Courtney. He was basically the classic rebel with buzz cut black hair apart from his trademark light green Mohawk with piercings on his eyebrows nose and lips with a hint of a soul patch. He wore clothes to match his attitude, jeans and a black and white skull and crossbones shirt, last season he won the million dollar prize, but this time he was ready to go through it again. Courtney looked the complete opposite with her natural brown hair in a bob style (like Spalco from that "Indiana Jones" film but a bit longer) framing her tanned with freckles complexion dressed in a white blouse, grey short sleeved jumper, green leggings and sandals she looked like a sweet, innocent girl. Yet inside her was a psychopathic monster that could go head to head with the next person to get off the bus, actually she sort of back flipped off.

Izzy was a first class nut with flaming red hair, a green crop top and skirt the same colour as her shifty eyes. This look made her look like the insanity she concealed within, a forest fire. Next came Bridgette, seeming lost without her boyfriend Geoff with only her trusty surfboard to cling onto, she seemed to be freezing, which was obvious as she was dressed in sky blue short shorts, trainers and a short baby blue hoodie which covered up her usually ponytailed blond hair. Noah followed her shortly after nearly tripping over the bus steps as his nose was stuck in a book, the cold winds from the jets didn't bother him despite the fact he wore beige cargos yet his white undershirt, blue T Shirt and scarlet sweater vest combo seemed to compromise for it, like Courtney he had a dark tan complexion but his was riddled with enough worry lines to make him look fifty, compared to his friend Cody who was getting off just as Noah sat on his suitcase still reading his one of thirty books he packed for the journey (hopefully he reads quickly enough to finish them , everyone seemed to hate him because of his pompous whiny voice so would tease him about the time when he cuddled up to Cody in his sleep and started kissing him, to which they both woke up screaming. Classic!). Cody looked like he was ten with the whole white shirt, sweater vest, jeans and gap toothy smile, he was the guy with the gadgets, he knew everything about technology from the digital watch to the makeup of the atom bomb, yet he just wanted to understand one thing, the female mind.

Finally, the bus sputtered off into the distance, but not before the final two got off, followed by their constant sound of high pitched squeals and gossip. Katie and Sadie were virtually always together, where one went, so did the other. Katie was very thin and tanned whilst Sadie was very pale, almost anaemic in tone and a bit on the big side. Other than that they were virtually identical, they had the same black hair both tied into two bunches, the same pink shorts, same black and white T shirt, they even wore the same makeup and they rarely had a fight. They were true BFFFLs (Best Female Friends for Life).

"They take us in crappy little tin cans with no air conditioning and a rat infestation problem just to drop us off here on a lousy runway!" Courtney whined for the fifth time today followed by her usual threat to sue the producers yet again. "Cheer up Princess, at least you've got me as a consolation prize" Duncan stated as he pulled her into his arms to which they kissed for what seemed like forever and a day. "I miss Geoff" Bridgette sighed. "We so understand Bridge, I would die if I wasn't with Katie" Sadie reassured her. "You would?" Katie asked her "I would die if I wasn't with you for even a second". "Aaaaawwwwwww" they both said at the same time as they started hugging each other in their own way. "Please stop, I'm reading here and I don't want to throw up on my book from all the lovey dovey vibes here" Noah so rudely put in. "Noah, take a chill pill dude" Cody rightfully said to his friend/first kiss. "Yeah Noah you're such a hypocrite as all you want to do is sleep with Cody like last time" Izzy interjected with the two guys then putting on faces that would make them seem to want to throw her on the next flight to the asylum. Then an equally run down bus approached with the rest of the acts climbing off.

DJ stepped out first with a suitcase in one hand and his pet rabbit, Bunny's cage in the other. The guy was huge with that whole Jamaican Schwarzenegger appearance with a kind of beard thing going on. However, his attire and happy attitude suggested otherwise. He wore blue shorts, sandals, a kind of white handkerchief like hat and a khaki green T shirt with an orange D emblazoned on the centre. Everyone liked him, even when he made that deal with Chef Hatchet last season he made up for it by voting himself off, the guy was the epitome of nice. However, the next guy off the bus was regarded as a nice guy but after Total Drama Action, he was regarded as one of the nastier players. Owen looked like the guy who would go crazy at parties, he was big, around three hundred pounds with blond hair set so it would look like he had just woken up, wearing tan shorts and a plain white T shirt with a green Canadian flag leaf in the middle. In the first series he won the one hundred thousand dollars, then lost it to compete for the one million dollars in Total Drama Action but got kicked off when Courtney returned. After that Chris had given Owen the money to pay off his family's debts on a fully stocked cheese cellar, in exchange Owen had to cause a few rifts between the contestants but was finally kicked off after Chris fired him for revealing his true agenda. After Owen got off the bus there was a thud where two people were rolling together on the tarmac eating each other's faces not even caring about the facts that they were being filmed and that their parents would be watching them soon enough. Tyler and Lindsey were one of the earliest couplings next to Bridgette and Geoff.

Tyler's outfit of a complete bright red tracksuit, trainers and headband made him look like one of those professional athletes, but the truth was he was bad at every sport known to man, usually sustaining heavy damage whenever and wherever, even when it wasn't possible. His short brown hair probably hid many scars from sports injuries. Lindsey was like Tyler but the difference was that she was clueless on virtually everything from rules of games to people's names, she got it wrong virtually all the time, she let one of the other competitors Heather treat her and her best friend Beth like slaves, then when she snapped after Heather got her eliminated for invincibility she had a swearing rant so huge that even Duncan was shocked, and he's been in prison! Nevertheless people still loved her, despite the facts that she doesn't know how to turn on a computer and that she thinks dolphins are just gay sharks. She made it to the second season and went far with best friend Beth and even one a detective challenge by herself but was eliminated after accidentally voting herself off when Beth distracted her, but left saying that no amount of money could be worth as much as the friend she found in Beth.

Ezekiel was next off. As first impressions would go he made maybe the worst first impression ever, especially with all the girls. With the whole murky green hoody, beanie hat and blue jeans it looks like his mother dressed him; the truth is he had been homeschooled his entire life and hadn't learnt much of the real world except in books and what his parents told him, which turned out to be very sexist language. Needless to say he got the first ever boat off the island. Since then he's learnt something about the real world, just sometimes he seems so alien to it. Next Harold came off with his girl Leshawna. Harold was almost an anaemic pale with shockingly bright ginger hair, freckles and square rimmed glasses wearing beige trousers, oversized sneakers and a navy and pink shirt with a hamburger design covering his near anorexic build. When he saw Duncan and Courtney they had a near glare fest. The reason was in the first series Harold switched the elimination votes so Courtney would have been kicked off after he had had enough of Duncan's constant bullying. Then in the second season Courtney forced him to vote off Leshawna then be voted off after Harold accidentally killed Duncan's pet tarantula Scruffy in a space simulation challenge. Needless to say having the three together would be like the shortest fused time bomb in history. Leshawna was Harold's polar opposite with dark skin and hair tied in a ponytail, blue jeans, sandals and a beige T shirt with a pineapple and orange fruits design in the front, this would be weird as she's allergic to pineapple. Leshawna was liked by everyone due to her down to earth attitude and kind personality. The exception to this rule was Heather who in the first series was Leshawna's arch rival but since the second series this had died down, apart from the occasional snide comment on the other's wig or hair. Much to everyone else's surprise Heather got off next before being sent flying after Gwen tripped her up, sending her head first onto the concrete.

Gwen had a white face, black hair with teal highlights and brown eyes, she was wearing her usual getup of a black top with dark green sleeves, a thin, sky blue body warmer, green leggings under a teal and black checked mini skirt and black high heeled boots. She was the typical spokeswoman for Goths, although she was nicer. She liked sketching and her boyfriend Trent who gave her a hard time with kissing Heather and going all crazy over the number nine. She came second in the first series but was one of the first eliminated in the second season for making a deal to sabotage her team so after they broke up Trent's team could vote him off. However, between the series Gwen confessed on her web show she still loved him and so they were back together but since he was not allowed back on she only had Leshawna as her only friend on the show. Heather picked herself up from the concrete revealing that her shades were now cracked from the fall with pieces of the lens just hanging in the frames. She was slightly tanned wearing green platform shoes, murky green short shorts and a brown bikini top. She was a typical high school queen bee with flawless pale skin, grey eyes and waist length raven hair, until she went on the show. In the first series she formed an alliance with Lindsay and her friend Beth, got fellow campers Eva and Justin kicked off, eliminated Beth when she defied her, continuously humiliated Gwen, kissed Trent getting him kicked off and just to top it off her "friend" Lindsay. But in the end, she had been kicked off when refusing Lindsay's dare of having her head shaved, yet as she kicked the shaver, it landed in her hair, shaving it off anyway. However in the second series she was less manipulative, probably due to everybody knowing what she could do, so she turned her attentions to finding a new wig, she nearly had Courtney's hair but she was voted off but not before getting a piece. Needless to say, she still regarded everyone to be below her.

"Watch your step Ice queen" Gwen sniggered to her arch nemesis as the now scuffed up Heather picked up the remains of her precious shades. "This time for sure I'll win" Heather said to herself as she walked into Mr Sexist, "and you'll be off first" she added to Ezekiel to roll her eyes at his reply. "Hey, Z- dog's gonna win this thing, so what are you going to do about it eh? He retorted in his creepy Canadian poser tone. Harold, Leshawna and DJ just stood around talking about how they would spend the money if they won. Owen just saw Izzy and ran up to her, gently crushing her in one of their famous make out sessions to which Tyler and Lindsay followed suit. "Alright guys" Maclean shouted from the runway, "get over here to meet some new vict-, I mean contestants". To which the seventeen acts dragged their tired bodies to where the vain man was standing with four strangers, not knowing that for DJ two of them were all too familiar.

"Hey Kyle" Lindsay called out to the host. "It's Chris" he replied slightly annoyed, yet shook this off as this was normal for Lindsay to forget people's names. "Okay contestants" he announced regaining his constant cheerful demeanour when three New York style taxis pulled up "today you will meet your four new competitors". "Uh, Chris" The former sexist Ezekiel began to ask, "If there are four newbies then why can we only see three cabs, eh"? "Good question prairie boy" The host began to reply "we needed to make budget cuts and since two of the new guys and girls are brother and sister we decided they could stay together". He then pointed to a small, shabby looking caravan, "for the time being, feel free to use this as a temporary confessional booth until the plane arrives" he added, to which four people immediately went up to use.

**Confessional 1**

Heather: New contestants, maybe I could form an alliance with them, but they're probably all weird, obsessed losers. Then again, maybe not.

**Break**

Ezekiel: Yo dogs, s'up, eh? This is Z-dog's season and I don't intend on losing. I'll fight dirty if I have to.

**Break**

Tyler: When I got home, I noticed that I was the least talked about contestant of the web. Even Zeke was more talked about and he was voted off first. Lindsay still doesn't know who I am, even after a year. On the ride here she called me Noah! I can forgive her for calling me something like Taylor, but seriously Noah?

**Confessionals end**

The first cab's doors were nearly blown off their hinges as a massive shot out from it, heading straight for Cody, in a nanosecond the others turned to see a strange tall, dark skinned girl with waist length, dyed purple hair wearing sandals, sky blue jeans and a yellow tube top crushing the guy to her chest. "This here is Sierra everyone" Maclaine announced in a creeped out tone. "Oh Cody, this is like my dream come true" the crazy girl sighed "except in the dream you didn't have a shirt". This started Cody's futile struggles to get away from this mad person.

**Confessionals 1**

Duncan: I can understand someone crushing on me, DJ or Justin, but Cody? (Laughs uncontrollably) This'll be fun.

**Break**

Sierra: OMG I'm on TDLC, my favourite show and best of all I'm with my true love Cody! (Pulls out a near life sized Cody doll and hugs it, making it speak) See, I recorded all Cody's lines from the previous seasons so when I hold him he talks to me.

**Break**

Izzy: Izzy likes the new girl as much as Izzy likes talking in the third person. She's got a webpage on every contestant, even Tyler. Izzy helped her get information on the guys here but they won't find out. (Stares at the camera then put on a Mexican accent) Explosivo wants to blow her and Chris to pieces, boom boom! (Normal voice) No Explosivo, no boom boom, not yet anyway.

**Break**

Cody: (panting and sweating) H-Help me.

**Confessionals end.**

It was then that the moment that the second contestant got out of his taxi and was greeted by all of the girls and Owen with a godly presence and everyone could see why. He was quite tall with a Mexican complexion, brown, shoulder length hair with an athletic build and he wore a burgundy jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and sandals. "Alejandro, good to see you my man" Chris welcomed the new guy, to which the Mexican waved in response. "Good morning" he said to Bridgette as he held her hand, which she withdrew after a few seconds blurting out "I-I-I have a boyfriend", then she scarpered.

**Confessionals 1**

Lindsay: I like Britney, but if she falls for Alistair then Gerald won't be too happy with her. He is dreamy though (blushes)

**Confessionals end**

As she walked out of the temporary confessionals, Lindsay tripped and was bruised from the fall, and then as she looked up, she saw Prince Charming give her his hand to assist. "Are you alright?" the prince spoke in a British accent. "I feel much better now" she replied as she took his hand to get herself back up whilst gazing at him for every possible detail. He was really tall, about DJ's height and roughly the same build with pale skin, short, windswept jet black hair wearing a white, long sleeved t shirt, a white jacket, black jeans and brown walking trainers. But the most beautiful of all were his eyes, one a shining emerald green and the other a strange yet dazzling yellow.

**Confessionals**

Lindsay: (stares at the camera, gobsmacked) thank you Jebus. I hope David won't mind me crushing on them.

Tyler (outside): (Bangs on door) It's Tyler!

Lindsay: Sorry Josh, but Alejandro and the other guy are dreamboats. Please understand Archie.

Tyler (still outside): Oh forget it! (leaves)

Lindsay: What's Taylor's problem?

**Confessionals end**

"Tom, where are you?" a strange voice called in the distance. "Sorry Maria, I saw Lindsay trip so I came here to help her back up." The prince who will be now known as Tom replied to the girl that was walking out of the final cab. She looked like Tom but was younger, tall, slim, around the fourteen to fifteen mark with blonde hair, orangey brown eyes and golden stud earrings. She wore a white blouse and waistcoat combo with dark blue jeggings, a short navy jacket and black converses. "Hi, I'm Maria, Tom's younger sister" the girl introduced herself to the older yet more childish Lindsay who replied "nice to meet you Mary" to which Maria resisted the urge to slap the bimbo for forgetting her name and instead replied by sighing "close enough".

"If you three don't hurry up, you're all disqualified" the peeved host shouted to the three. "Take a chill pill Uncle Chris" the younger blonde muttered as they walked to where the other contestants were. "About time" the impatient Chris shouted to the three. "Anyway, now you're here, I may as well introduce you two" he sighed before introducing them to the others by saying "Everyone, this is my nephew, niece and your last two new contestants -", "Tom, Maria!" a surprised DJ shouted before rushing up to the three and giving the guy of the group a spine breaking bear hug. "Wait a second" Harold began to ask, "you three know each other"? "DJ, my spine" a smothered Tom struggled to hint, but his friend got the hint and let him go. Maria then went up to Harold and retorted by saying "My brother's been friends with him since first grade, you got a problem with that?" leaving the poor nerd speechless. "Whoa, someone missed nap time" an impressed Duncan said to the feisty blonde, but she pretended not to listen.

"Alrighty then, before we go to our first challenge, we need to run through one last thing." The host lightly spoke before going adding in a serious tone, "my nephew and niece have a genetic mutation which means that overexposure to contact with a person of the opposite sex could actually kill them, so don't do anything stupid or there will be consequences.".

**Confessionals 1**

Katie: Poor guys, they seem nice though.

Sadie: Totally, but I feel worried about them being related to Chris. I mean, what if he lets them win?

Katie: (gasps) you might be right Sadie. Although it didn't seem that they liked him much when they arrived.

Sadie: Relatives can be a nasty bunch, can't they?

Katie: Well not yours Sadie. I mean when you invited me to that last family reunion bash you had, everyone was so nice to me.

Sadie: Awww, Katie. You are so nice; your name is the definition of nice.

Katie: I know.

Both: Eeeeeeiiiiiiiiii.

**Break**

Heather: So the new guys consist of a Mexican poser, a freakishly obsessive Cody loving fan girl and two mutant brats. This'll be fun.

**Break**

Maria: Okay, what's with Duncan and the whole "nap-time" thing? Like he's one without any problems. I know what can happen in the slammer involving cellmates and trust me; I bet Courtney's got a different sort of competition to put up with if you catch my drift (winks at camera).

**Confessionals end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama Hidden Demons**

**By James 95**

**Chapter 2- Opening act, on in five.**

The contestants all turned around to see that whilst Chris had been blabbing on, the long suffering interns were seen building a small, wooden theatre. "I am not going up on that thing Maclaine" Duncan suddenly blurted out before adding "I don't do singing". Upon seeing the rage building in Duncan's eyes Chris just ignored the guy and produced a small wheel like the ones used in a game show with each segment containing a photo of one of the twenty contestants. "Welcome to "Curtain call roulette" Chris announced to the camera, "in this challenge whoever's photo the arrow on the wheel lands on will be one of the six contestants performing on this stage tonight in front of fifty people who will choose the winner based on who had the best performance with the prize being captain of one of the two teams, the runner up also becomes the opposing team's captain."

**Confessionals 1**

Tom: Just so we're clear, I want to say that if my uncle rigs anything so my sister and I receive any advantage at all then I will vote myself off. I want to play this thing fair and square.

Izzy: (pops head out from the toilet) I don't think so. Nice butt by the way.

Tom: Holy £$%& Izzy, (jumps from surprise) I'm sorry but have you ever heard of a little thing called privacy!

Izzy: Maybe (Tom walks out). Hey, where are you going?

**Break**

Bridgette: Geoffeykins, if you see this I just want you to know that I am not falling for Alejandro and that I miss you. All I want is to do is hold you tight, gaze into your eyes and run my fingers in your dark brown- no blond- blond hair (slaps herself).

**Break**

Courtney: I am so going to win this challenge, singing is my forte so those losers better watch out.

**Confessionals end**

The host spun the arrow around, letting it slow down until it reached Ezekiel's photo. To this the homeschooled poser celebrated, running around until Courtney tripped him up with her foot. "What you do that for eh"? Zeke asked her as he got up brushing bits of concrete of his jeans.

**Confessionals 1**

Courtney: What? He had it coming.

Izzy: (pops head out of toilet) No he didn't.

Courtney: (slams toilet seat on Izzy's head) shut up Crazy girl.

**Confessionals end**

The arrow spun seven times more, landing on Courtney, Maria, Katie, Tyler and Tom. The others were told to sit it out unless needed. "What are we needed for anyway?" Gwen asked to no one in particular, "I mean it's not like we need to do anything". "Au contraire Gwen" Chris contradicted, "The performers may choose any of the non performers to be backup singers, dancers or stagehands".

**Confessionals 1**

Gwen: Why did I think we would be let off so easily?

Izzy: (pops head out of toilet) because it was the most logical solution.

Gwen: You do realise how unhygienic that is, don't you?

Izzy: Nope.

Gwen: (slowly exits the room) okay then, well I need to go now (laughs nervously then runs out of door).

Izzy: What's her problem( dives back into toilet, closing the lid)?

**Break**

Katie: This is going to be so fun Sadie.

Sadie: I know, we can finally show the others what we're made of. How we can dance and that we can jive.

Both: Eeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii!

Chris: (outside) Hey, no Abba references! They were cheesy and lame.

Sadie: (gasp) He spied on us? Then he had the nerve to bag on Abba?

Katie: Oh I knew that, that's why (shouting) I think Chris, Chef and Noah would probably do a threes-!

Chris: (Outside begging) Please, for the love of God stop!

Katie: That's not all, I bet that Cody and Sierra would be happy to join in too!

Chris: (outside) You people are sick! (leaves)

**Break**

Maria: This will be nice doing a challenge, yet I think that I could use the help. Not from Chris though. Katie and Sadie seem nice enough and Cody could use a break from Sierra. Okay, it's only been ten minutes but it seems like she could actually kill him!

**Confessionals end**

"Are you excited Katie, you're going to be singing worldwide with me in front of millions of people!" Sadie said before breaking into one of the pairs famous yet annoying "squee fests", only the thinner wasn't joining in as she was too busy hyperventilating into a paper bag that a nearby Maria had just given her. "I can't sing up there" Katie managed to say between gasps, "I mean this isn't like the talent contests back in middle school, one wrong mistake and we could both get kicked off". It was then that Maria went over to Katie and took hold of her hand before reassuring her by saying "which is why I'll perform with you two". "But you've been selected" Katie said to the younger girl. "Actually Uncle Chris never said that the singers had to do separate performances, plus if it would ease the pressure you could just sing back up with Sadie and do that dance you did back on TDI". "I guess" Sadie pondered "but why would you help us?". "Girls" Maria began to respond, "when I watched the show you two were voted off way too early and that you are the best BFFFLs ever" before the three had a group hug and went off to rehearse.

Elsewhere Tyler was struggling to come up with something to perform as Lindsay, DJ, Tom and Ezekiel walked past to find a space to rehearse to which he heard their conversation. "Hey Lindsay can I ask why you're here whilst your boyfriend Tyler is struggling with the challenge, eh?" Zeke asked the blonde, to which she replied, "First, who's this Tyler person everyone keeps talking about? Secondly, Ted was nice to me when he helped me up when I tripped and also why are you here exactly?". "Well I really needed backup singers and to tell you the truth the only one who I know that can rap is Zeke" Tom admitted.

**Confessionals 1**

Lindsay: Tom is nice and all but he is so wrong about the rapping part, I could totally out rap that Zane. One time at Christmas Eve I wrapped every single present my family was getting everyone else, including my own, but I was still surprised that daddy got me that limited edition nail polish which a certain mean girl ruined. At least she got her head shaved.

**Break**

Tyler: I love Lindsay but sometimes when she forgets my name; it just makes me feel like she doesn't care about me. (Sighs) I don't think I can take it anymore with her.

**Confessionals end**

Not a million miles away from where Tyler was standing, Courtney and Duncan were formulating a plan to get the stuck up CIT to win the challenge. "Okay, so you got this Duncan?" his girlfriend asked him. "Manipulating a guy so we have more chance of winning?" Duncan replied, "I do this on a daily basis". "Hey Jock", Duncan greeted the struggling guy as he walked up to him. "What do you want Duncan?" Tyler asked him before adding, "in fact, this is probably the first time you've ever talked to me". "Cut to the chase, Duncan can't sing for my- I mean his life so I need someone to help me". "I guess, but what do I get out of it?" He asked after some consideration.

"Yo, Tyler, I got a deal to make with you" Duncan hollered as he walked over to Tyler who had stopped struggling to hear what Duncan was on about. "I'm listening" Tyler replied. "Go on stage with Courtney and I will promise you that you will make it to the final three with us" the convict said, making Tyler consider the possibilities of an alliance.

**Confessionals 1**

Tyler: I'm going to the final three! Woo hoo! Maybe if Lindsay sees how good I am then perhaps she'll remember my name and come back.

**Confessionals end**

Many an hour went by and when the sun went down, The crowd of spectators arrived at the runway and sat down at the gallery where they were presented with a touch screen on whch they will vote for their favourite act. Meanwhile backstage the performers were getting ready for their curtain calls. "Good luck princess" Duncan whispered in Courtney's ear as her and Tyler's name was called by the built in loudspeaker. "Thanks Duncy" Courtney replied as she and Tyler ran off onto centre stage

Tyler: Flo Rida (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)/Alexandra Girl I know what you like (Bad Boys, Bad Boys).  
Courtney: Oh, oh (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)/Hey, yeah (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)

Courtney  
Some people call them players/But I'm far from terrified/somehow I'm drawn to danger/And have been all of my life/It feels my heart divided/Half way between wrong and right/I know I'm playing with fire/but i dont mind.

Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Oooooh, bad boys

Some think it's complicated  
But its straight up fun for me  
I don't need no explanation  
It's nothing more than what you see  
My heart still feels divided  
Halfway between wrong and right  
I know I'm playing with fire  
But I don't mind

Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Tyler  
I know you want me shauny cos I'm a (bad boy)  
Hey shauny can't help it she so so addicted to them rougher fellas  
With even the alphabet she only sings the crooked letters  
Let mamma take all the risks  
For that chemistry she like them tougher than leather  
Out lost that's on the reg'lar,  
By any means necessary, girl  
She likes them ruthless, that's my world  
It's not the news it's what I heard  
To get them more the merrier  
It's not a big surprise  
I know them bad boys catch your eyes  
Look at her walk when I go in disguise  
You'll have them shauny don't worry you fly

Courtney  
Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Yeah the Bad Boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the Bad Boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Bad boys Bad boys

The crowd went wild when Tyler and Courtney finished, although Courtney got most of the cheers.

"Beat that" Tyler taunted Maria and Katie as they walked up to the stage. "You'll be fine, don't worry" Tom said to his sister as he took her hand. She smiled and with the two BFFFLs she walked up onto the stage holding Katie's hand as they walked up much to Sadie's annoyance.

**Confessionals 1**

Sadie: She comes in for under a day and she's stealing Katie! She'd better back off if she knew what's good for her.

**Break**

Maria: For the record, I am not trying to steal Katie. I heard what Sadie said and I kinda feel bad. Yet if she fought the real me then I could kill her.

**Break**

Maria: (shakes camera) I want that tape! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing?

**Confessionals end**

"California Gurls" sung by Grace, Katie, Sadie and Cody

Cody :Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey

Maria: I know a place/Where the grass is really greener  
Katie: Warm, wet and wild /There must be somethin' in the water  
Sadie: Sippin' gin and juice /Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone) /The boys break their necks /Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)

Maria: You could travel the world /But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast /Once you party with us you'll be falling in love/Oooooh oh oooooh

Maria, Katie and Sadie: California girls we're unforgettable /Daisy Dukes bikinis on top/Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle /Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls /We're undeniable fine, fresh, fierce we got it on lock /Westcoast represent now put your hands up /Oooooh oh oooooh

Katie: Sex on the beach /We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
Sadie: We freak in my Jeep/Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

Katie: You could travel the world but nothing comes close to the Golden Coast /Once you party with us you'll be falling in love /Oooooh oh oooooh

Maria, Katie and Sadie: California girls we're unforgettable /Daisy Dukes bikinis on top/Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle /Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls we're undeniable /fine, fresh, fierce we got it on lock /Westcoast represent now put your hands up /Oooooh oh oooooh

Cody: Toned, tanned fit and ready /Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy wild, wild Westcoast these are the girls I love the most /I mean the ones I mean like she's the one /Kiss her touch her squeeze her buns.

The girl's a freak she drives a Jeep and lives on the beach /I'm okay I won't play I love the Bay just like I love L.A./ Venice Beach and Palm Springs /Summertime is everything

Homeboys hangin' out all that ass hangin' out /Bikinis, tankinis, martinis no weenies just a king and a queen-ie /Katie my lady (Yeah) you're lookin'here baby (Uh huh) I'm all up on you 'cause you representin' California (Ohhh yeahh)

Maria, Katie and Sadie: California gurls we're unforgettable/ Daisy Dukes bikinis on top/Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle /Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls we're undeniable /Fine, fresh, fierce we got it on lock /Westcoast represent (Westcoast, Westcoast) now put your hands up /Oooooh oh oooooh

Cody: (Californiaaa, Californiaaa) California girls man I wish they all could be  
California girls (Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)/I really wish you all could be California girls (Californiaaa, girls)

The crowd cheered as the last note was sung, sending the BFFFLs into their famous squeal fest and Cody sprinting for his life from Sierra. Finally, it was Tom's turn and he, Lindsay and Ezekiel walked on stage so to party with all they got.

[Tom]

Hello, hello, baby

You called, I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you see, see

Wha-Wha-What did you say?

Oh, you're breaking up on me

Sorry, I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

K-kinda busy

K-kinda busy

Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy

Just a second

It's my favorite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh

You should've made some plans with me

You knew that I was free

And now you won't stop calling me

I'm kinda busy

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Lindsay: Stop telephonin' me)

Im busy!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Lindsay: I'm busy)

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Lindsay: Stop telephonin' me)

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub

And youre not gonna reach my telephone!

[Ezekiel]

Girl, the way you blowin' up my phone

Won't make me leave no faster

Put my coat on faster

Leave my boys no faster

I should've left my phone at home

'Cuz this is a disaster

Callin' like a collector

Sorry, I cannot answer

[Tom]

Not that I don't like you

I'm just at a party

And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

[Ezekiel]

Sometimes I feel like

I live in Grand Central Station.

But tonight I'm not takin' no calls,

'Cuz I'll be dancin' (Lindsay: dance)

(Tom: Tonight I'm dancing)

Cause I'll be dancin' (Lindsay: dance)

(Tom: Tonight I'm dancing)

'Cuz I'll be dancin' (Lindsay: tonight I'm dancing)

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cuz I'll be dancin'

[Tom]

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

(Tom and Lindsay)I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

(Tom and Lindsay) I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Ezekiel: Stop telephonin' me)

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Ezekiel: I'm busy)

I'm busy!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Ezekiel: Stop telephonin' me)

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Ezekiel: I'm busy)

Can call all you want but there's no one home

'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone! (Lindsay: D-D-D-Darkchild)

My telephone

M-m-my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone

M-m-my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club and Im sippin' that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Lindsay: We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time

Please check the number, or try your call again

The crowd went wild as the three finished their song and as soon as the cheering stopped it was replaced with the sound of hundreds of fingers typing in who they wanted to win.

"We did it Tom!" Lindsay cheered as the clicking continued. "What? You've known him for a day with a full memory of his name but even after a year you can't remember mine?" Tyler shouted as he jumped up on stage "that's it Lindsay, we are through!" He then walked off leaving Lindsay absolutely stunned, then she broke down and started to cry.

**Confessionals 1**

Tom: There there Lindsay, it's not your fault.

Lindsay: But it is (starts crying again and runs out).

Tom: Well I feel responsible for this. I mean Lindsay should have worked with Tyler instead of me. Oh well I guess that I should go see the results.

**Confessionals end**

"And the winners of the challenge and team captains are... Tom and Courtney" Chris announced. To which Duncan kissed Princess and DJ pulled Tom into a bear hug. "However, since Courtney came second Tom and his team will fly first class to the next destination and has first choice over team mates". "WHAT!" Courtney shrieked as she heard the results.

Tyler came last in the end which was comfort to Ezekiel since he didn't want to be first off again. And so Tyler left with a stifling Lindsay by Tom's side, close enough for Tom to see something from his past that he never expected to see.

**Wow, so what did Tom see? Will Lindsay ever be happy again? Did Maria ever get that tape? Find out next time.**


End file.
